Unsure Feelings
by GordoLuvr4Life8988
Summary: Lizzie knows that Gordo has feelings for her, and she thinks she likes him. Will Lizzie tell him? Will Gordo have enough courage to tell her his feelings? *Chapter 2 UP!!*
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!! YAY!! Well, actually, no. But, I WISH! The only thing I own is the character Chelsea, who will come into the story later.  
  
A/N: Go easy on me! This is my first fanfic!!!  
Unsure Feelings  
  
Ch. 1 Thoughts  
  
Turn to the right, turn to the left. Lay on stomach, lay on back. Sleep was becoming extremely difficult. Kate's words stuck in her mind. He liked her. He had a crush on her. Did she like him? No, she couldn't. He is her best friend. It just wasn't possible. But, was it?  
  
She slowly started to get out of bed. If she wasn't going to sleep, she was at least going to do something. She would talk to Gordo today. Maybe if she talked to him, she could talk about his feelings, and maybe she would be able to figure out what her's were. She looked at her clock, which said 7:30 AM. She decided to read. She picked up her favorite book, The China Garden, and began to read. Great, a love story about a girl who can't figure out her feelings. This is the perfect story for me. So she began to read.  
  
** Gordo's Place **  
  
He woke up, startled. His alarm clock read 9:15 AM. He was going to call her. He was going to tell her exactly what he felt about her. But what did he feel? What exactly did he feel for her? He knew that she was perfect, that her hair was always shiny and beautiful, and always smelt like roses and strawberries. He wished he had enough courage to tell her how much he liked her. Hell, he thought, I think I love her. She had always been there for him, and vice-versa. When Ronnie broke up with her, he was there to cheer her up. He remembered all to well what it was like seeing then kiss. The pain of jealousy that he quickly dismissed as just being worried about her.  
  
He slowly got out of bed, and looked into the mirror. "What am I going to do with myself?" He slowly slipped off his shirt, revealing newly formed muscles that nobody knew about. He had been working out much more lately. Something to pass the time. He walked over to his closet, and got out a fresh looking, blue shirt. If he was going to tell her how he felt, he was at least going to look good.  
  
He walked over to his phone, and slowly began dialing Lizzie's number. Ring, Ring.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said, sounding tired.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" Gordo tried to sound cool and calm.  
  
"Umm.The ceiling. Why are you calling so early in the morning? It's 9:45."  
  
"Just wanted to ask you if maybe later today you um.wanted to go to the mall with me or something? We need to talk."  
  
"Ok!." Good, Lizzie thought. That will give me a chance to talk to him about yesterday. "So, what time?"  
  
"How about 11:00?"  
  
"Sounds great! I'll meet you at your place!"  
  
"Ok, bye." He hung up the phone, and sighed. How was he going to do this? It was going to be really hard. Admitting to her his feelings. What if she rejected him? He couldn't bare that thought. He slowly started getting ready, and about an hour later the doorbell rang.  
  
A/N: I know, not that good of chapter. But it WILL get better! 


	2. Feelings

A/N: Sorry for the wait for the next chapter, I got busy. Well, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Lizzie McGuire. I am working on it though.hehehe.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Feelings  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone, and sat on her bed to think. Gordo wants to talk to me.I wonder what about? She got up, made her bed, and began looking through her closet. She had the sudden urge to look perfect, and she didn't know why. It's just Gordo. It isn't like this is Ethan Craft, or anything. But suddenly, it mattered. She had to look good for Gordo.  
  
She walked over to her closet, and grabbed out the perfect blue, v-neck, long sleeved shirt and black flared jeans. She put her hair up in a medium ponytail, and put on her shiny pink lip-gloss. She also sprayed on a strawberry and rose smelling body spray. I hope he likes it. She thought to herself.  
  
She opened her door, and ran downstairs. Suddenly, a foot appeared in front of her. "Ahh!!!" she screamed as she tripped. "Mom! Matt tripped me!"  
  
"Ha ha! Sucks for you, sis." Matt laughed and ran up to his room. Lizzie slowly began to get up, and brushed herself off. Matt is NOT going to ruin my day.  
  
"Mom! I'm going over to Gordo's!"  
  
"Ok, bye honey," Jo called to her daughter, who look strangely happy. She smiled to herself and began reading the paper.  
  
It was an unusually cold day, Lizzie noticed as she was walking to Gordo's place. She figured it would be warm, so she hadn't brought a coat. She shivered, and saw Gordo's place coming into view.  
  
I wonder what he's going to tell me. But then she knew. He was going to tell her that he liked her. But did she like him as more than just a friend? She knew feelings were there, but she wasn't sure what they were, exactly. She had a slightly worried look on her face as she knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened, and a grinning figure with curly hair was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. My parents are going to give us a ride." He hesitated as he noticed what she was wearing. She was gorgeous. He turned away, hiding his blush and called to his mom.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"So, Lizzie, I um.like your shirt." Real smooth Gordo, REAL smooth.  
  
"Um.Thanks." She blushed and looked down. Before they knew it, they were in the car driving to the mall.  
  
A/N: I will update it as soon as possible! I hope you like it! 


	3. How To Tell

A/N: I know, I know. It's been a LONG time since I have written a new chapter. But I got discouraged, since barely anyone reviewed my story. Thanks to those who did though!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the fab characters on it. If I did, I would be a character and Gordo would fall madly in love with me.But anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
How To Tell  
  
Walking into the mall, Lizzie became very nervous. Did she WANT him to tell her he likes her? She wasn't sure. All she knew was she wanted to go home and curl up under her covers and hide.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
God, she looks gorgeous. How am I going to tell her? What if she doesn't like me back? Breathe, Gordo, breathe. Why does she look so nervous? I am the one who is supposed to be nervous. Maybe she knows! Oh god, I hope she doesn't know already. I have to tell her.  
  
End POV  
  
"Umm.Lizzie? I have to tell you some thing." Gordo said quietly.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
This was it. He was going to tell me! Why am I so nervous? I should be happy. I am, but I am also confused. I don't know if I like him like that. He just can't tell me yet! I am not ready for the pressure. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down, Lizzie! He's Gordo. Your best friend! You can handle it. Or, can I?  
  
End POV  
  
"Ummm.Yeah Gordo?" Lizzie said, nervously. She took her water that she had with her, and began to take a drink. She wiped her mouth, and looked around.  
  
"Well, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you lately. It's about us." Gordo said, then stopped. He couldn't do it. He was chickening out.  
  
"What is it Gordo?" Lizzie asked. She secretly hoped that he would chicken out and not tell her.  
  
"Well, it's."  
  
"Oh, if it isn't Lozie and Gordork. What are YOU TWO doing here?" It was Kate. Oh great, Gordo thought. I can't tell Lizzie now. Not with Kate around.  
  
"It's a free country, Kate. We can go wherever we want. So just bug off." Lizzie said, confidently.  
  
"Whatever, freak." Kate stormed off.  
  
"Gordo, what were you going to tell me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Umm.Nevermind. It's not that important. Wanna go CD shopping?" He could not believe that he had chickened out. Oh, well. He would tell her some other time. She almost looked relieved that he hadn't told her.  
  
But, little did he know she was jumping for joy in her mind that he didn't tell her.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Now I can go home and figure out my feelings for Gordo. I definitely know he likes me, but now I need to find out whether I like him like that.  
  
End POV  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go."  
  
While they were walking, Lizzie slipped, and began falling backwards. Gordo quickly caught her, and their faces were inches away from each other.  
  
Now was his chance to show her how he felt. But should he? What would she say? Oh, well. He was going to do it. Right then and there.  
  
He slowly leaned in to her, and.  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Please review! I won't post another chapter unless someone reviews! 


	4. Discouraged

A/N: Don't be mad at me!! I know it has been a long time!! But I got MAJOR writers block! Well, here it is! Oh yeah, PLEASE read and review my other two stories!  
  
Diclaimer: I own nadda.  
  
Unsure Feelings  
  
Ch 4  
  
Discouraged  
  
Previously, on Unsure Feelings:  
  
While they were walking, Lizzie slipped, and began falling backwards. Gordo quickly caught her, and their faces were inches away from each other.  
  
Now was his chance to show her how he felt. But should he? What would she say? Oh, well. He was going to do it. Right then and there.  
  
He slowly leaned in to her, and.  
His face inches away, Lizzie wasn't sure what he was doing. He was leaning in closer, and when his lips were very close to her, she gasped and slightly pushed away, and Lizzie slipped out of his hands. Before Gordo could keep her up, she was on the floor. He hadn't realized that his hands were so slick.  
  
"I am soo sorry Lizzie. Are you ok?" Gordo said to her, worried.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." She mumbled, now very aware of what he was trying to do before. She was very uneasy, and she needed to get out of there. "I...I gotta go."  
  
"Oh...ok. I'll go call my mom." He started to walk away, but she stopped him.  
  
"No, that's ok. It's not that far to walk home. I'm just gonna go. Bye Gordo." She walked away, very stunned at what almost happened.  
  
Gordo was very shocked too. He had almost kissed her, and he could have sworn that she pushed away from him. How come he had to go and do that?  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
Great, Gordo. Now she hates you. That's just great.  
  
End POV  
  
He slowly walked over to the phone, and began dialing to his mom, when he suddenly stopped. He didn't need all the questions that his mom was going to ask. He decided to get something to eat and then take the bus home. He needed time to think.  
  
So he sat there, watching people walk by, finishing off a cheese-burger. He was silently cursing at himself. Why had he done it? Did he actually think that she liked him? She obviously didn't, or she wouldn't have pushed away. Even if she hadn't pushed away, she knew what was going on. She knew that he had wanted to kiss her. Feeling very discouraged, he slowly got up and threw his trash away, and started walking toward the bus stop.  
  
While Lizzie was walking home, the day's events were playing on in her mind. She was sure that Gordo was about to kiss her. It was so strange. She knew that Gordo liked her, but she didn't think he would just try to kiss her like that. She needed to go home and think a bit more.  
  
While she was walking down the street, she saw a very familiar playground. She remembered always playing there with Gordo, and they had always had lots of fun. She slowly walked over to one of the swings, and sat down, swinging slowly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She remembered a familiar song that she always sang when she was frustrated with someone. One line in particular:  
  
[I] Why you have to go and make things so complicated?[/I]  
  
She slowly sang the song to herself, and closed her eyes.  
  
Animated Lizzie: That song sure can go straight to a girls heart and have a lot of meaning. Even if it is only one line. **Starts tearing up**  
  
She got up again, and walked the rest of the way home. When she got there, her brother was about ready to torment her as usual, but when he saw her face, all he could was go up to her and give her a hug. He may be mean to her, but she's still his sister.  
  
So Lizzie just sat there, hugging her brother, confusion filling her brain and a few tears slipping down her face.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it sis." He slowly started to get up.  
  
"No, Matt, I'll get it. I'm fine, really," she said, looking at Matt and smiling.  
  
When she opened the door, she was surprised and ran and gave the person a hug.  
  
A/N: The end for now. I know, I am going to get flamed because I didn't have them kiss, but OH WELL. They may be kissing sooner than you thought... 


End file.
